Path of the Puppets
by BladeOfBlood
Summary: Some paths shouldn't be walked, some shouldn't be stalked. In the dark world they call home, blackmail is afoot. With love so pure can it resist the tug of hate? All of them just mere puppets in his twisted game. Will their love survive his game?
1. The begining Path

Some paths aren't meant to be walked.

The bitter cold wind stirred the icy lake, the wind swirled upwards taking diamond like droplets of water into the air. The water sprayed against his small body. Dark pinks and reds were sprawled over the sky, black and purple littered the sky with fore coming darkness. His small body was draped in black, sparkling gold eyes shone through dull lifeless hair. In his eyes swirls of emotions brooded.

_I simply don't understand his complex personality. One day he would a complete ass and then the next day he would be joyful. His idiotic mood swings drive me insane!! I hate that annoying basturd. _The small boy huffed. _He's getting so odd lately happy then anger, happy then anger, then crazy and then we're back to happy! Alphonse has been even weirder, ever since he got his new body back he's got SO many dates, the little womanizer. _Edward froze with fear, he came to a sudden realisation. _He's just like Mustang!! _

As Edward mulled in his own thoughts and emotions, a tall familiar man stood at the end of the pathway, he himself also musing over thoughts.

Dull blue lifeless eyes gazed into the equally lifeless water.

_Why? What has become of me? Why has this deep swelling of emotion within this beating heart suddenly appeared after all these years. Each beat of my heart slowly tearing at my decapitated soul. Was it right? Of course it wasn't! It wasn't even human, yet I did it anyway. I can't live with it but that's the path I chose. That sick twisted path. Why did Mustang have to open these scarring wounds? This sorrow…it follows like the blood of the innocent. War is a horrible, vile thing. It's full of pain, destruction and death. I hate it. So many death, so many deaths, so many lives taken, so much innocence lost. Screams, flames, gunshots. The haunting memories, the victims faces never leave the shadow of my eyes. _

'I should go talk to Mustang about this' Havoc whispered.

Havoc turned and began to return to his office. A feeling of destiny swirled inside him. He stopped near the exit and them trudged in the opposite direction. He followed a feeling he couldn't describe, he followed a sound he couldn't hear. He followed something he couldn't see. His mind oblivious to this fact. His mind pondered heavily. _Would the world be better off without war or would other problems just arise?_

_I have to get Al sooner or later, might as well be sooner. _Edward sighed in defeat, he knew, despite his attempts, he still didn't understand what he could do to ease his worries.

Each man in his own world lost and alone in their thoughts collided. Havocs arm knocked Edwards shoulder. Havoc spun around, 'Oh sorry!' his voice covered in fakery. Edward stopped and turned his head slightly. 'Oh Fullmetal! Hey how are ya?' Havoc forced a smile, Edward didn't. 'Fine, bit cold though. You?'

'Alright, just thinking' Havoc said hollowly. There was a still silence between them, it seemed to grow intensely cold by the passing seconds.

'So what brings you here in this cold' Edward said trying to keep the flame of the conversation alive. 'Nothing really, I was just running around for Mustang' Havoc lied. Edward nodded. 'What about you?' Havoc questioned.

'Bored' Edward shrugged. Havoc looked down upon Edward. _Edward…_

'Wanna grab a coffee?' Havoc blurted. Edward looked up and straightened his body. Edwards golden orbs seemed distant when they met Havocs depressed blue ones. 'Sure' Edward replied, smiling. Edward looked over his shoulder _Hmm I'm sure Al can live without me for a little while more._ The two men began walking, small smiles rested on their lips.

--

Edward stared at the brown substance that swirled within a white cup, he looked at Havoc then quickly retuned to staring at his coffee. 'You alright Edward?' Havoc asked, the whole purpose of this coffee deal was to find out why Edward was upset anyway.

'Yeah I'm fine' Edward lied and Havoc seemed to stare right through it.

'Edward you can tell me' Havoc said gently. Edward sighed. He stirred his coffee.

'It's Alphonse. He is different'

'What do you mean?'

'Well before I got his body back he was always with me…he was my brother, trusting brother but now he is constantly going out without telling me and coming home at 3 in the morning. He won't tell me anything. He just says he's out with his girlfriend but I can't believe him. Who stays out on a date that early?' Edward asked. Havoc grinned.

'I do'

'But you're old enough, he isn't. He's only 14'

'He's just discovering his youth, let him party it's good for a teen his age to be around girls. It'll do him some good!'

'How may I asked?' Edward shot Havoc an icy glare. 'I rarely had time for girls when I was 14, matter of fact I was very busy trying to get back his body!' Edward hissed.

'And look at you, you're so whined up you could snap, at least this way he could some sort of young memory of himself without his metal body AND he can release the tension of a teen'

'What?! I'm not sure what you're getting at but I don't like it!' Edward snapped. Havoc smirked to himself and nodded. 'Sorry Fullmetal' Havoc snickered. Edward thought heavily 'Hey what are YOU doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the dog's feet?'

'Oh that's harsh!' Havoc shot back. Edward leaned back and smiled.

'Well?' Edward urged. Havoc smiled slightly then turned grim.

'I told you before I was just thinking'

'Of what?'

'Nothing really'

'Don't bullshit me Havoc' Edward lowered him gaze to his coffee. 'Come on'

'Well I saw some stuff and it brought back some hurtful memories'

'Like?' Edward said. Havoc gave Edward a cold, grim stare. Edward shouldn't have pried further into the situation but curiosity got the better of him. 'Please tell me'

'Well when I was getting stuff for Roy I saw this kid…' Havoc pasued.

_A kid? That's weird he wouldn't get emotional about a kid…_

'This kid was running down the street. Blood was pouring out of him like a gushing river, cuts covered him. No one noticed him, this screaming kid. I looked down the road and saw a man holding a beer bottle broken in half. I heard the screams drowned out the remainder of the beer bottle smashing to the floor. The fragile glass, hitting the floor, obliterating upon the hard icy concrete. The poor kid…' Havoc said sadly, he stared at his reflection in his, now cold, coffee. Edward stared at Havoc.

'It's just a kid' Edward said slowly.

'It was an Ishbalan child' Havoc said.

'Why does that matter?'

'Well…'

'What? Were you in the Ishbalan Rebellion?' Edward joked, trying to lighten the mood. Havoc stared right through Edward. He nodded slowly. Shock ran through Edward like electricity. 'Yo…you were in the rebellion?'

'I was part of the armed soldiers, not that Mustang knows. Not many people do remember us' Havoc sighed. Edward couldn't understand the words that had unfolded in front of him. 'Tell me more Havoc' Edward said placing his warm hand on top of Havocs cold ones. 'I despise glass. I don't fear it I just merely hate it'

'Why is that Havoc?'

'Well in the Rebellion all the children had to protect them was glass. Every time I killed someone I would hear glass shattering. I was a mere foot soldier, just merely a pawn to be played within that bloody, unholy war. I maybe faithful to my country but what our forces didn't was deathly wrong. There was no need for the lose of life. For the rivers of blood to pour down into the sewers. I remember the day I lost my pride, dignity and soul. They were once a family…once so happy and joyful, I took that away from them. I took away their happiness, their childhood and her innocence. I didn't want to kill them but I had a duty to carry out. I was only doing my duty as a loyal pawn. We were told to go into town and kill all 'threatening' civilians. This meant we could charge into homes and do as we please to the villagers. We shouldn't have killed all those children, they did nothing wrong but I was just another victim that had succumb to the urge of bloodlust. I didn't mean to kill them but once my hands were tainted by the blood of another human you feel every human is as low as the last. Once you've had the blood of innocent children poured over your hands you can't be called or what you're doing is humane, you can only call yourself a murderous blood thirsty monster. Your actions are the result of this' Havoc didn't realise he was squeezing Edwards hand. A single tear fell from Havocs cheek, his voice empty of any emotion. The feeling of bitterness and self-loathing pierced through Havoc's heart. Edward squeezed Havocs hand reassuringly.

'Follow me' Edward whispered.

Together they walked out of the near empty café 'Put it on Coronal Mustangs tab' Edward said flashing his alchemist watch. The waitress nodded and waved goodbye. They walked in silence, snow crunching underneath their heavy boots. The stars shining bright against the midnight black sky. They entered the park. 'You had no choice' Edward lied, tugging at Havoc's hand softly. _What am I saying?! He had a choice!_

'I had a choice to between being a soulless, cold-blooded murder, portrayed as some patriotic hero or to have some sort of dignity and heart and refuse to go to war, maybe then more people cloud have escaped' Havoc looked at the stars. Edward held onto Havoc's hand tightly. A few hostile tears fell from Edward's eyes and trickled down his icy face. 'Don't cry Ed' Havoc's blue eyes lingered with pity. Edward shot Havoc a disgusted look. 'I'm not crying for YOU, you arrogant basturd. I'm crying for the innocent people YOU killed' Edward paused, he realised how vicious he sounded.

'Fair enough' Havoc said

Havoc wrapped his strong arms around Edwards small body. Havoc placed a hand gently on Edward's face. 'Edward' he sighed. Havoc's arm wrapped around Edward's waist. 'The world isn't perfect. Neither am I'

'Don't you think I know that?!' Edward shouted pushing away from Havoc.

'One day you might have go through what I did just promise me you won't'

'What?! Havoc, I'll never kill someone!!'

'That's what I said' Havoc said grimly. He turned abruptly and left Edward standing on his lonesome.

--

I found this story in an old, cute folder. Thanks to Maddeline.Thorne for helping me with the original story, sorry I changed so much of it, well practically all of it, lol. She wanted more EdxHavoc, here you go!


	2. Cookies

The black haired man smirked behind his desk. He stroked his leather chair evilly. He looked most wicked as he told Riza to fetch him Havoc and Edward. She exited the room with prideful strides. Havoc appeared with Edward sulking behind him. 'Yeah?' Havoc asked. As he welcomed himself to the left couch. 'Havoc, Edward' Roy smiled he clasped his hands and leaned forward. 'I would like you to do me a favour' Havoc nodded eagerly while Edward stood straight and stepped forward.

'What is it Mustang?'

'I ordered some food from the bakery down the road, please pick this order'

'We gotta get…sweets?' Havoc stared.

'Cookies to be exact. For my little helpers. Now go'

'Come on!' Edward huffed. I'm not going to waste my time to get cookies let alone to stuff you full' Havoc looked at Edward slightly offended, Roy laughed. 'Edward, I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. Go. Now or I'll burn your assess!' Roy's voice turned sour. Havoc stood up and walked towards the door.

'Okay what name is the order under?'

'My name of course. Don't worry just say you're alchemists and she'll give you the food. Bye' Roy waved. Edward stormed out of the room, Havoc calmly walked towards Edward. Edward flew down the stairs, Havoc ran just to keep on his tail. 'Edward!' Havoc shouted. Edward halted the sudden stop made Havoc stumble and fall. Edward looked down on Havoc 'Idiot. You okay?'

'Fine' Havoc stood up. 'Just don't walk so fast'

'Whatever' Edward raced down the stairs. Havoc breathed deeply then followed Edward.

Havoc emptied his lungs then closed his eyes and breath deeply. The crisp air intoxicating Havoc. Havoc's eyes drifted over the landscape, something caught his eye. Edward did, it was his stern, frustrated posture. 'Relax, we get to get out of that stuffy office. Enjoy it' Havoc grinned. Edwards icy glare was reinforced by is infuriated, cold tone. 'I am running around for a basturd, who wants cookies and forced us to go out in the cold air to get them, without a car. Please tell me HOW am I meant to enjoy this?'

Havoc shrugged his shoulders. 'Well be happy you're not doing paperwork' Havoc swung his arm around Edward shoulder. 'I am not a little kid!' he hissed as he jerked away from Havocs touch. Enraged Edward swung around and punched Havocs square jaw, havoc staggered slightly. 'That hurt pipsqueak!' Havoc shouted. Edward thrusted in right hand into Havocs stomach, Havoc kneeled over. 'Shut up chain smoker' Edward sneered. Havoc snickered. 'What?' Edward screeched. Havoc grinned sinfully,

'You're cute when you're angry' Havoc burst into laughter. Edward blushed and looked away nervously. 'You love it' Havoc said slyly.

'Shut up, you basturd!'

' Little children shouldn't swear'

'At least I'm not a paedophile' dward sneered once more.

'What makes you think I'm hitting you'

'I never said you were hitting on me…' Edwards bright pink face looked away from Havoc. 'I'm not the one who brought up the subject' Havoc grinned.

'Screw you!' Edward shouted.

'I'd like too' A smile cept sickly on Havocs face. Edward stopped. He began to stutter, utterly confused. '…Wh…what?'

'It was a joke' Havoc blushed. Edward gave Havoc a strange look.

'I really hope so'

They walked in awkard silence towards the bakery. They arrived at a small bakery in the heart of the city. Havoc opened the door 'Children first'

'Whatever' Edward mumbled as he slunk into the shop. Havoc followed, he saw Edwards face pressed on the warm glass dome. A plate of cookies awaited their hands. Havoc laughed loudly. 'Poor shortie can't reach the counter. Want me to pick you up?' Edward huffed impenitently, 'No, lets just get stuff and go!' A woman appeared behind the counter and giggled. 'Hey sweetie shouldn't you be in school?' The woman asked Edward. Edward had to control his rushing anger. 'I'm a state alchemist' Edward growled. 'You're pretty short to be an alchemist' The woman replied. Havoc pulled on Edwards coat as he clapped his hands together, his vicious eyes flashed. 'Wanna demon-'

'Miss he's a little sensitive about his height' Havoc smiled. Havoc rubbed Edwards head, tangling his braid, Edward smiled, suppressing his emotions. The woman laughed., 'Well what can I get youse?'

'Oh we have a special order from Roy-'

'Roy Mustang?' the woman asked. Havoc nodded. "here' she said walking to the back of the shop, she returned with a large, brown paper bag. The tantalizing smell of cookies over whelmed Edward. He reached over the counter and ripped open the bag of cookies. Havoc snatched the bag of cookies. 'Seriously Edward' Havoc glowered. Edward crossed his arms and stood near the door. Havoc said his thanks as Edward shoved open the door. They waved then exited.

The pair walked down the sunny street. 'Hey Edward' Havoc broke the twisted silence.

'Yeah?'

'About before when I said-'

'Don't worry about it. It was joke' Edward snapped quickly. Havoc pulled out his lighter and a packet of cigarettes, the light slipped out of his fingers and fell in front of Edward. Havoc kneeled over in front of Edward to retrieve the lighter. He quickley grabbed it, he stretched slowly, eventually coming to eye level with Edward. Havoc stared into Edwards slightly confused eyes and whispered. 'Do you really want it to be a joke?' Havoc stood up straight and smiled. "We better get these to Mustang before he flips' Edward said, as if nothing happened..

Edward trailed behind Havoc, confused and irritable. Havoc looked over his shoulder 'I hope what I said didn't upset you' Havoc said sincerely, his voice laced with a slight hint of interest. Edward huffed and trailed further behind. Havoc sighed "you're such a child' Havoc turned around and grabbed Edwards right hand. Edward looked at his feet and didn't even resist Havocs tugs and pulls.

They arrived at the office. Havoc seemed oblivious to the fact he was still holding Edwards small hand. He marched up to Roys desk and tossed the bag at Roy. Edward was still staring at the floor, his face bright red. 'What's wrong?' Havoc asked. Edward tried to pull his hand away from Havoc, Havoc tightened his grip. Roy smirked then laughed softly. 'What?' Havoc asked, confusion weaving their voce. He looked up at Roy. 'It seems Fullmetal can't control his short temper' Havoc puzzled followed Roys gaze. Roy stared at their hands 'I don't see wh-…oh' Havoc suddenly jerked his hand away from Edwards, Edward stormed off. Faint pink stained Havocs face. 'Thank you Havoc, you may continue your usually work.

_This is a problem. Very serious, I must do something before they do something they'll both regret _Roy thought.


	3. Drunken Disorder

'Havoc!' Roy commanded as he bundled his paperwork for the night. Roy moved swiftly from his desk to Edward. 'Hello Edward' Roy smiled. 'Roy' Edward greeted as Roy switched off the lights.

'Havoc could you close my offices for the night' Roy asked, he didn't expect an answer as he swished to the door. He smiled evilly. 'Edward please help Havoc in his duty'

'Hey Roy'

'Yeah?' Roy said his hand on the door knob.

'Why can't you do it?'

'Because I go a date' he sneered. Havoc sighed.

'HEY!' Edward screamed. 'You can't leave me here!!' Edward said running over to Roy. Roy smiled as he yanked open the door smiled, he stepped out slyly, then slammed in shut.

Edward sighed as he looked over at Havoc. Havoc tried not to smile but Edward noticed Havoc's twitching lip. Edward locked Roy's windows and swept shut the curtains. Havoc smiled, his blue eyes glowed bright against the darkness. Edward grinned too, he sat down in Roy's chair and spun around in circles. Havoc laughed as walked up to the chair. 'Get up' Havoc said. Edward spun around again.

'You dare tell your commanding officer what to do!!' Edward mocked. They roared with laughter, Edward stood up and looked at Havoc. The space between them screamed lust. The dark, awkward atmosphere twisting their emotions in the darkness. Their eyes meet, Edward's golden orbs shine through Havoc's soul. Havoc stepped forward, he wrapped an arm around Edward's waist and held him tightly. Edward's head began to spin.

_This is bad! I…I shouldn't be here, alone with Havoc, in Roy's office, in the dark. Oh but he's so cute…I would love to- NO! I shouldn't do this despite my urges. _Edward's mind awash with worries.

_HA! I knew it!! He wants me bad!! He couldn't resist my charm, he's head over heals in love with me! _Havoc thought cheekily. _Oh yes!_

Havoc lowered his hand, it groped Edward's ass 'Hey!' Edward gasped. Havoc lusted for Edward. Havoc backed Edward onto the desk, Edward slammed his hands against the desk behind him. 'Havoc!' Edward exclaimed as Havoc kissed neck passionately. Heat devoured their bodies, passion consuming their actions. Edward, confused, pushed Havoc away, Havoc looked at the windows sheepishly.

'Havoc…' Edward panted. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure' Havoc said wiping away the taste of Edward's sweat from his lips.

'I need help with something'

'Anything' Havoc said staring at Edward.

'I need advice about Alphonse' Havoc nodded slowly.

_I wasn't expecting THAT. I though it be something a little more…arousing. Well I shouldn't rush these things. If he needs help, I should offer my help, that's what a good lover does. Still, damn it! I wonder why the only thing people ask me is for help, maybe I have some sign stuck on my back? It's never lets do it on the floor, it's always I need help. _

Havoc thought with a devious grin. Havoc forced a serious face and turned towards Edward. 'Come on lets get a drink' Havoc sighed. Edward nodded, he straightened his clothing and left the room.

--

They walked down the main road Havoc staring at happy couples eating their dinner. His stained eyes gazed over heterosexual couples. His mind began to wonder.

_Is it right? That I like a male, a mere teenager no less. I do care for him…but it doesn't seem right. He doesn't seem to like me…_ Havoc's thoughts simmered.

'Havoc?'

'Yeah?'

'Are we going to drink?' Edward inquired. Havoc thought lightly.

'Yeah, I'll take you to my favourite pub'

_Pub? _Edward thought. _He's taking me to a pub? Does he want to get me drunk? _Edward's inner mind laughed to himself.

Havoc led Edward into The Bloody Mary, the best pub in town, or so it boasted. 'Are you sure I can come in?' Edward asked, he looked at Havoc sidewards. Havoc smiled and gently pushed Edward near the swinging doors. 'Don't worry Fullmetal, my mate own the pub' Edward glared at Havoc.

'Still…'

'Since when would the little town ruiner care about underage drinking?'

'Get out of my way, you basturd!!' Edward shoved Havoc out of the way, Havoc staggered backwards. Edward marched into the pub then strode up to the bar.

'Hey, I thought Mustang was the basturd!' Havoc shouted back. Havoc walked into the bustling pub, he sat on the barstool beside Edward. Edward gave Havoc an icy glare, Havoc smiled. 'Hey Slickback give me 2 beers' the bartender, nicknamed Slickback, snorted. 'Hey Havoc, I didn't know it was bring your kid to the pub today! Hell, I didn't know you knocked up a chick!' Havoc laughed nervously and looked at Edward. Edward's blood began to boil. 'I…am not…his kid!'

'Oh so you're just naturally THAT short?!' Slickback roared with laughter. Edward slammed his hand on the bench. 'DON'T CALL ME SHORT YOU GIANT…-'

'Basturd?' Havoc's unsure tone rung. Slickback smiled.

'Yeah!!' Edward shouted.

'You should smoke some weed, it makes u feel HIGH' Slickback roared with laughed. Edward lunged forward, Havoc knocked back Edward. 'Slickback, give me the beers please' Havoc said forcefully. Slickback snickered as he threw open the refrigerator door and grabbed out two beers. He chucked them at Havoc. Havoc caught them with perfection. 'One day you're gonna hurt me!' Havoc said.

'I'm more worried about the little pipsqueak next to you. Wait I can't see him, where is he?' Slickback asked as he leaned over Edward 'pipsqueak? Hello, hey I can't see you!'

Edward grinned as he punched the bartender. The bartender staggered backwards, he covered his nose, blood poured through his fingers. Havoc scratched the back of his head.

_Oh shit! Edward you little prick!! I'm doomed!! _

'Ah sorry Slick, he's as short as his temper' Havoc smiled, he slapped Edward on the back. Edward grinned evilly. 'Drink your beer' Havoc snapped. Edward snatched his beer away from Havoc. Edward ripped off the cap and began to scull his drink furiously, Havoc stared at him with slight surprise. Edward turned from a moody little kid, into a party animal after only a few beers. Edward raced to an open space on the floor and began to dance. A live band played blasting music as Edward spun and danced.

_Kinda like a fairy_ Havoc laughed. _I'll join him- I can't be seen dancing with an under aged, male, co-worker. I'd be killed._

Havoc watched from a distance, the urge to hold Edward close arose. He walked over to Edward and dragged him to a close table. He pulled him onto a seat, 'Ed, you're drunk' Havoc said bluntly. Edward smiled stupidly. 'I know!' he laughed. 'What? Did you just realise?' Edward looked profoundly idiotic. 'It's fine Havoc! I'm an alchemist, anything happens BOOM!'

'I wasn't worried about that' Havoc sighed. Edward poked Havoc's cheek.

'You're hick pink!' Edward gurgled.

'I didn't think you'd be this happy as a drunk'

'I'm not' Edward said moodily. He gave Havoc a deathly look.

'Why is that?' Havoc asked.

'Alphonse' Edward's gloomy voice awoke Havoc's mind. 'Alphonse!!' he wailed. A strange man approached them. ''kay mate get out, Havoc it's 2am, I believed you achieved your goal of getting this…pipsqueak drunk. I think you over did it Hav. Now can you get out?!' Havoc nodded as he lifted Edward by the shoulder.

'PIPSQUEAK? YOU'RE THE PIPSQUEAK!!' Edward screamed. Havoc pulled Edward out of the bar and tugged him down the street.

They were half way down the road, Havoc tightened his grip on Edwards hand. 'Come on Fullmetal let's take you home Alphonse will be worried about you' Edward began to sob and clung to Havoc. 'Alphonse! Why does he hate?! He is always going out without me, ditching me! He'll go out late during the night and come back early next morning just ecstatic, like he got a hit of some drug. My brother's a drug addict! Is he avoiding me? Does he hate me? What did I do wrong? I got his body back and everything!' Edward sobbed wildly to Havoc. Havoc stepped backwards. 'What? I don't know. Maybe he is just going through a phase?'

'Why now?'

'I don't know, maybe he is a ladies man?' Edward's eyes widened.

'Laid-ladies man?! No! He'll end up like that prick, Roy Mustang!! NO MY BROTHERS TURNING INTO A PIMP!!' Edward screamed as blood rushed to his brain.

'Come on lets get a coffee!' Havoc hissed. Edward began to cry once more.

'Al doesn't like me drinking coffee!!'

_Shut him up!!_

Havoc, nervously he hugged Edward. Edward cried on his shoulder.

'Maybe you should come to my place?' Havoc said. Edward hugged him tightly.

Havoc fiddled with the keys to his apartment, he found the right one and shove it in the lock. The door swung open and he fell to the floor, Edward stumbled in after him. 'You live in a DUMP!' Edward said angrily.

_I never though I would be dealing with such an emotional Edward. _

Edward fell onto the couch that sat in the middle of the room. 'So this is what an alone bachelor lives in, filth' Edward spat. Edward looked around Havoc's apartment, a television sat in the corner, clothes were piled and thrown all over the floor and furniture. The coffee table that stood before him was covered with stains, some of which Edward couldn't describe. He flopped on his side, he looked above his feet. To the left of the apartment was the kitchen, it was disastrous. It seemed like a giant man-eating sludge would appear at any moment to eat Havoc, or maybe Edward felt that was because he was blind-drunk, he couldn't figure it out. 'Havoc' Edward snapped.

'Yeah?'

'I…am…hungry!!' Edward said triumphantly. Havoc stared at him for a moment then returned to brewing a concoction. Edward breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes, the irresistible smell of hot chocolate filled his senses. Edward looked upwards Havoc held out a mug of chocolate. 'Thanks' Edward said happily, as he slipped his cold fingers around the steaming brew. Edward moved his feet, Havoc sat beside him.

_This doesn't feel right, this is…so wrong!! What if someone finds out? I'll be doomed!!_

_Fired._

'Hey Edward you better get some sleep' Havoc said standing up. He walked down past

the couch to the corridor across from the kitchen. He walked to the left. Edward

heard something heavy move, Havoc emerged with a thick blanket. He threw it

over Edward. 'Good night' Edward smirked. Havoc walked away, turned off the

lights then walked towards his bedroom. 'Goodnight'

--

Havoc shifted uncomfortably. 'What's that noise?' he mumbled to himself. He rolled

over and saw a blob of golden hair. 'I don't remember you…' Havoc mumered.

_I didn't pick up any girls last night…! _

'Edward!' Havoc shouted. The blond slowly lifted his eyes.

'Yeah?' he said drearily. Edward leaned closer to Havoc, he rested head on Havoc's

shoulder. Havoc stared at Edward. 'What are you doing in my bed??' he shouted.

'I got cold' Edward said, cozing up Havoc, Havoc jerked away. 'Get out of my bed!' he

screeched. Edward pouted. 'No, why should I?'

'Because you're a kid sleeping in my bed'

'My head hurts' Edward moaned.

'Adults call that a hang-over from drinking too much' Havoc laughed and then stroke

Edward golden hair. Edward grinned as Havoc wrapped his arms around Edward.

Edward crawled on top of Havoc, Havoc ran his hands up Edward's thigh. Edward

lusted forward, kissing Havoc's neck passionately. Edward's hand ran down Havoc's

body until he touched Havoc's, surprisingly large, penis. Edward lightly touched it,

Havoc let a gasp escape his hot body. 'Your hands are cold' Havoc said slowly. 'Hey

Edward I don't think you should-' Edward thrusted his hand up and down Havoc's

penis. Havoc leaned forward and caressed Edward. 'Edward' Havoc moaned as Edward

motioned faster and faster. 'You're-' Edward leaned forward kissed Havoc once more

silencing him. Havoc laid back as Edward pleasured him.

_He's good this. _Havoc thought, his dirty mind coring this fact. _Nothing like a girl, he_

_has a fluid motion_. Havoc laughed.

Edward grinned as he saw Havoc try to fight the raising pressure in his body. Havoc felt

lust enraged his blood, lust devoured his body. Havoc succumbed to the mounting

pressure, with an incredible force he push Edward off him and pinned Edward to the bed.

Edward's golden eyes wide with shock and uncertainly as Havoc aligned his

body with Edward's.

_I thought I was in control! _Edward's mind screamed silently. _I…I wonder what he is_

_doing! What is he going to do?!_

'Edward' panted Havoc. Havoc pressed his hands between Edward's thighs and pushed

them open. Edward pushed his body back with what little strength he possessed. His back

pressed the chilling wall. 'Ha…Havoc!' Edward shouted as Havoc slid next to Edward.

Havoc crawled over Edward and saddled him. 'Hey sexy' Havoc smirked. Havoc

caressed Edward, then spread Edward's legs. Havoc leaned on Edward.

_He's still drunk he won't remember, it's his fault anyway._

Havoc shoved his erect penis into the Edward. Edward felt an intense pain spread across

his body as Havoc lushed forward then drew backwards. The pain quickly subsided as

pulsating pleasure throbbed his body, heat steamed from under the covers as Havoc

abused Edward's small body. Edward moaned louder as Havoc's thrusts became deeper

and faster. Edward gripped Havoc's shoulders as his body began to shake. Blood flowed

onto the covers, sweat streamed from their bodies. Havoc released his pressure within

Edward. Havoc slid out slowly of Edward savouring his immense pleasure. He crawled

beside Edward and kissed him lightly. Edward didn't return his affection. 'What's

wrong?' Havoc asked affectionately, he pulled Edward close to him.

'No…nothing'

Edward stuttered. He kissed Havoc in reply. Havoc rolled over and stared at the time,

3:30am. Havoc looked around the room, it was pitch-black. He was slightly surprised at

the darkness. There seemed to a light emitting from Edward as Edward hugged Havoc

tightly. They stroked each other as the sun rose behind them. Edward fell asleep in

Havoc's arms.

--

Havoc opened his eyes and slid out of Edward's grasp. He stumbled out of his bed

_Damn what did I do last night?! I haven't felt this bad in a while. _Havoc referred to a

feeling within his heart, within his soul. He couldn't place it. He looked at the clock that

hung next to his door. 'Shit!' Havoc shouted as he raced from his bed and furiously

rushed around looking for his military uniform. His phone began to rang as Havoc raced

into the lounge room. He skidded next to the couch, where the phone lay on a side table,

over aiming Havoc fell over onto the couch, in a mess. He jumped up and leaned over to

pick up the phone. He snatched the receiver from the stand. 'He…Hello?' Havoc asked.

A strong, demanding voice replied. 'Havoc! You're late! It's 8;30am and we've got so

much going on, Edward's gone missing and-' Roy's stressed voice screamed.

'Missing? Edward isn't missing' Havoc said smiling.

'Well Havoc enlighten me on this situation!!'

'He's here at my place' Havoc chuckled. A moments silence on the phone made Havoc

realise how wrong he sounded.

_Crap! Roy knows! He'll fire me for sure, oh no! What can I do?! Lie_

'I'll be right there!' Roy shouted slamming the phone. Havoc ran into his bedroom.

'Edward' he said, his voice showing suppressed anger. "Edward Roy's coming to get you

now, you gotta wake up' Havoc pushed Edward gently. Edward rose his head, he looked

terrible. His skin pasty and pale, his hair crazed and sticky, his eyes dull and

unresponsive.

'What?' he mumbled through sticky strands of lifeless hair.

Havoc sighed 'Roy is coming to pick you up'

'Why?'

'You're not at work and Alphonse is worried about you'

'Fine' Edward growled he staggered out of the bed, Havoc blushed and turned away.

'What?' Edward asked. Havoc snickered and pointed to Edward's naked body. Edward

blushed and snatched a sheet from the bed. The sheet draped over Edward as he

searched for his clothes. He rushed to dress, tugging his tight pants up his skinny legs. He

tumbled as he shoved his top over his head., Havoc slipped Edwards' coat onto

Edwards' arms. The door bell rung, Havoc raced to the door and swung it open. Roy

glared at Havoc as he strolled into the apartment with Alphonse smiling behind him.

Edward walked out from the bedroom, into the lounge room. Alphonse ran to his brother.

'Edward! Why didn't you call me?!' Al shouted in fury 'I was going insane

trying to find you!' Edward looked guiltly at Havoc as he hugged his brother. 'I'm sorry

Al, I was tired and didn't feel well'

'Edward' Roy said turning his attention to the pale, tired figure of a teen. 'Riza is outside

waiting to take you home. You will rest for the day, Clear?. Go now' Roys tone quiet

and deadly. Edward didn't dare disobey, he walked out quickly, holding Alphonses

hand. Roy walked calmly to the door and closed it softly. Havoc backed away when

Roys back was turned. Roy seemed to sensitive to movement today. 'Don't move' he

hissed as he turned around. 'You have something I want' confused, Havoc looked at his

feet

_What could that possibly be?_

'You have Edward. I want you to stay away from him'

'W-why?' Havocs eyes looked up slowly.

'You disgusting human!' Roy stalked forward, Havoc couldn't move, his body frozen

scared. 'You raped Edward, did you not? I have every reason for you not to go near him'

Roys body pumping angry faster through his body with each step towards Havoc.

'Didn't you?!' Havoc shook his head.

'I didn't touch him' Havocs eyes met Roys. Roy was so close to Havoc, Havoc felt the

warmth and intensity of his breath, it was laced with scotch. 'Lies!'

'I'm not lying' Havocs soft voice quivered with fear.

'Do not lie to me Havoc! Why would you rape a child?!'

'I didn't rape him!'

'So he agreed?'

'Ye- how would you know if I've touched him?'

'Answer the question!'

'Y-yes'

'So if I ask Edward, he would say you had sex with him willingly?' Roys nose touched

Havocs. 'Well?'

'I…I don't know' Roy pushed Havoc to the floor with such force the table near them

shook. 'You raped a minor?'

'I…I don't know! Roy you got to understand-'

'-I understand completely' Roy cut off. 'You are infatuated with an officer higher in rank

and lower in age. You got him drunk then raped him. Not what I would call noble' Roy

spat.

'R-Roy, I…I don't know…'

'You don't know what?' Roy leaned forward.

'Why I did it'

'Well maybe because you were drunk and irresponsible! You sicken me! He is only a

child!! How could you do this to him?!'

'I don't know what happened. I woke up and he was next to me'

'He was just there?'

'Yeah!'

'I find that hard to believe'

'But you have to believe!'

'Ah that is something to be argued. I am the commanding officer, the holder of a higher

power, therefore, I don't have to believe anything you say' Roy sneered. He smiled

wildly. His eyes flashed open. Havoc breathed in sharply as Roy leaned on him. 'See,

Havoc, I own you. I will always own you and as your commanding officer I refuse to

have this affair within my quarters. I will hurt you and don't think I wouldn't quickly

dispose of you and Edward from this country. We clear?'

'R-Roy you don't'

'Do not tell what I should or shouldn't do. I can get away with murder. You can't. Deal

with it and do as I say' Roy swooped forward suddenly, his lips lightly touched Havocs.

'Are we clear Havoc?' Roy hissed. Havoc nodded slowly, Roys lips followed Havocs.

Roy stroked Havocs face. 'Good. Now do not come to work today and expect me to be

especially hard on your ass tomorrow' Havoc nodded.

'Speak!' Roy stood swiftly.

'Okay Roy!' Havoc said, he stared up at Roy. Havoc felt so vulnerable. Roy smiled

sickly. 'See you at work, rapist' Roy strode out of the apartment, locking the doorhandle

on his way out. Havoc couldn't move. Thoughts swirled in his head. His closed eyes. He

couldn't stand to see through them with such sorrow and regret within them.

--


End file.
